What Have I Done?
by Toushiro610
Summary: Usagi-san really loves his Misaki, but did he go too far this time? Can Misaki ever forgive him? Will he be able to face his seme? How can Usagi-san fixed what he had just done?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been awhile since I've written anything. I wanted to make a sequel of my other fan fic " Long Lost Soul Reaper" but I couldn't really come up with another plot. I had a few ideas but they wouldn't last very long. I had a dream about Usagi-san and Misaki and I had to write a fan fiction about this. I would be very very perverted if I actually wrote what I dreamt but ... I am =w=. Well let's see how this story turns out... enjoy XD**

**Oh! Almost forgot... I do not own Junjou Romantica even though I wish I had ;A;**

Usagi-san was in his office writing one of his BL novels. He was writing a very sexy sex scene about him and Misaki. The more he typed, the hornier he got. Boy does he want to thrust deep inside of his lover right now, but he can't at the moment since Misaki went out to buy groceries for dinner. The silver haired man could have just jerked off then and there but he wanted to cum inside of his precious brunette. He continued to write more. . . This was definitely not helping. Usagi-san got up from his chair and took out his phone to call Misaki. He dialed the number and waited. After four rings, Misaki picked up," Moshi Moshi?" Usagi-san could feel his erection grow even bigger just from hearing the sound of his lover's voice.

" Misaki, when will you be home?" Usagi-san said.

" Oh I just paid for everything and I'm on my way home. I should be there in about 10 minutes." Misaki replied.

Ten minutes seem liked ten years to Usagi-san at this moment," Okay please try to hurry home, Misaki."

" Huh? Why do you want me home so quickly?" Misaki asked innocently.

" Because I want to make love to you right when you get home." Usagi-san said with no facial expression and a serious tone in his voice.

" H-Hah!? B-Baka Usagi-san! I have to make dinner first!" Misaki's face was a bright shade of red." But after we eat , I suppose we can. . . do it if you want."

Usagi-san chuckled when he heard this.

" Why are you laughing at me!? Fine then we won't do it !" Misaki seemed a little hurt from this.

" Haha I'm just laughing because you're so cute my little Misaki." Usagi-san said.

" Baka. . . well I'll be home soon. Good bye." Misaki said.

" Goodbye... I love you." Usagi-san said.

" . . I . . . l-love you too." Misaki struggled.

After that, Usagi-san ended the phone call. He went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for his uke to come home.

A few minutes later~

Usagi-san heard the door opening which revealed a little brunette entering with a few bags in his hands. Usagi-san got up from the couch and took the bags from his lover and placed them in the kitchen. He then walked back to where his lover was and embraced him.

" Wait Usagi-san! I really need to use the bathroom!" Misaki panicked.

" You're just using that as an excuse so I won't have to make love to you." Usagi-san whispered in his ear and then nibbled on it. A moan escaped Misaki's lips.

" U-Usagi-san! I'm serious! I really need to go! I might explode! " Misaki yelled.

" Nope! Don't believe you! " Usagi-san picked up Misaki bridal style and started to carry him up the stairs into their bedroom. Misaki tried to escape out of the larger man's grasp but failed.

" Usagi-san ! Please let me go to the bathroom!" Misaki said once Usagi-san plopped him onto the king sized bed.

" Not gonna happen." Usagi-san bent down and started to kiss the brunette's neck.

" AH~" Misaki moaned in pleasure.

" Misaki..." Usagi-san took of his lover's and his shirt.

" U-Usagi-san. Please..." Misaki begged.

" You can go to the bathroom after we do it if you really need to go that badly." Usagi-san then began to take their pants off.

" No! I need to go now! I'm a guy! I can't hold it in for that long!" Misaki tried to explain.

Usagi-san just ignored Misaki this time and licked his fingers. He then put one finger inside of Misaki.

" A-Ah~ U-Usagi-san. . ." Misaki moaned. He moaned again when Usagi-san added a second finger and then a third finger. After a few seconds of thrusting his fingers in and out of his uke, his nudged his member inside of Misaki and went completely in.

" USAGI-SAN! Please! Let me go!" Misaki begged once again.

Usagi-san couldn't take his begging anymore so he came out of Misaki.

" Ah~ T-Thank you, Usag-" Misaki cut himself off when Usagi-san grabbed Misak's penis.

" Usagi-san... W-What are you-" Before Misaki could finish his sentence, Usagi-san took Misaki into his mouth.

" A-AH~ U-Usagi-san!? NO! please stop! I-I need to go really bad ! Please I beg you! " Misaki was panicking. He really needed to go. Usagi-san kept licking Misaki until the brunette's moans became louder.

" Ah! AH~ STOP USAGI-SAN! I'M CUMMING! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Misaki was on the verge of tears. He was going to explode. Usagi-san didn't listen. He wanted Misaki's cum in his mouth to swallow.

" AHH!" Misaki came inside of Usagi-san's mouth. But wait... Usagi-san tasted something else. Misaki was... urinating and cumming. Usagi-san let go and watched as his lover continued to pee all over their bed. He actually needed to go!? I thought he was just using that as an excuse to not have sex!

After Misaki was done peeing, he began so scrunch up in a ball and sob really hard. This broke Usagi-san's heart. What... have I just done?!

END OF CHAPTER 1

**You don't read these types of fan fiction or yaoi do you ._. I can't believe I dreamt this! I'm such a hentai! But proud of it! Well I hope you guys kind of enjoyed this! PM me your opinions XD I shall write another chapter so wait for the next installment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Ok I need to say this first . . . . I got a couple reviews saying that a dude can't cum and pee at the same time. lol I know. . . the penis would explode ._. .Poor Misaki. He feels so embarrassed. I'm so mean xD. I don't even know what to write next! Well then . . . on with the story XD**

Usagi-san just sat there on his bed with wide eyes staring at Misaki. Misaki continued to cry curled up in a ball sobbing his heart out. Usagi-san never heard him cry like this. He must feel so embarrassed and humiliated right now. Usagi-san wanted to comfort his little uke but went against it. It wasn't a good time at the moment. The sheets were covered in cum and urine. Misaki's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Usagi-san decided to finally spoke up.

" Misaki . . . I-" Usagi-san spoke but was interrupted when Misaki uncurled himself really fast and spoke," I-I'm sorry! *Sniff* I'll clean this up right away!" Misaki was still crying. He motioned for Usagi-san to get off the bed and then took of all the sheets and ran out the door to wash them forgetting that he was naked. That was the last thing on his mind right now. He peed inside of Usagi-san's mouth. How can he ever face him again?! Misaki put the sheets in the washer and then turned around to see his lover.

" Ah! U-Usagi-san! Y-You scared me!" Misaki panicked and kept his head down so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with his seme." I. . . I need to take a shower since. . .* sniff*" Misaki started sobbing and ran out the door into the bathroom.

" Misaki. . . " Usagi-san didn't really know what to say. He should have listened to Misaki. Why couldn't he have let him use the bathroom. This would have never had happened.

" This is all my fault. . . " Usagi-san felt a strong pain in his chest. Can he ever fix this? He just can't say sorry and then act like nothing happened. Misaki is never going to forget this.

Usagi-san left the laundry room and headed to the bathroom. He just stood there in front of the door hearing the water running. He can still hear his love crying. What can Usagi-san do now. Usagi-san then turned around and went into his bedroom. He went inside of Misaki's drawers to get pajamas and underwear. He stood in front of the bathroom door again. Misaki was still sobbing. Usagi-san wanted to break down the door and jump in the shower with his beloved and comfort him saying that it wasn't his fault and that he should have listened to him. Misaki is probably too upset to even look at his older lover. Usagi-san felt like crying. He set the close down on the floor so Misaki can change. He turned around and headed for the door taking his coat and putting his shoes on. He left the apartment giving his Misaki some space. He probably doesn't want to ever face me again. . .

About an hour later. . .

Misaki finally stopped crying and finished his shower. He retrieved a towel and wrapped it around his waist exposing his torso.

_' Crap. I forgot my clothes. . . I have to go back into the bedroom to go get them. But. . U-Usagi-san might be there. I-I can't face him. I did something so shameful. He's probably disgusted with me. Does he still love me?'_

As Misaki was thinking this, he began to cry again. He turned the faucet on and washed his face real quick. He decided to open the bathroom door and peek his head out. The house was very quiet. . . too quiet. The brunette was about to walk out of the bathroom when he noticed a pile of folded clothes on the floor. Misaki picked them up and noticed they were his.

_' Did Usagi-san leave these here? Does that me he still loves me?'_

Misaki felt just a slight bit happier but he was still embarrassed, ashamed, humiliated, and deeply upset. He went back into the bathroom to put his clothes on. After doing that, he left the bathroom and saw that the bedroom was empty.

"Phew. . No Usagi-san. . ." Misaki muttered. He couldn't face Usagi-san right now. Will he ever be able to?

Misaki left their bedroom and headed for the laundry room and put the now clean sheets out to dry. After doing that, Misaki headed to his own bedroom that he hasn't slept in in ages. He laid down onto the bed. The bed felt so. . . . cold. Misaki replayed what happened about two hours ago. . . Just re thinking that made Misaki burst into tears. He doesn't want Usagi-san , the only man he will ever lover, to be disgusted with him and hate him. He couldn't live with himself if Usagi-san felt that way now. He wouldn't even know what to do if that were to ever happen. There's a high possibility that it is going to happen. Misaki cried himself to sleep. . . Dinner was forgotten that night. . .

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Woah ._. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm staying up just to write this since I won't have to do it tomorrow =w=. Yes yes I'm very lazy. I really don't know what to write this. I wanted this to be a one-shot since this was only my dream , but I felt like I could add so much more to this story. Oh and if you guys are seriously picky about a guy cumming and peeing at the same time. . . Just think that Misaki came and then peed -_- awww man poor Misaki. Why am I being so mean to him ._. I just like angsty stories. Soo please review and PM me about what you think so far. I really like your comments ;). I will see you guys in the next installment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been extremely busy lately. I got back from vacation now! This story isn't going to be that long. I lost my motivation to write ._. sorry. . . This will probably be the last chapter. . . **

Usagi-san was walking down the street having nowhere to go. He wanted to go home so badly but he doesn't want Misaki to cry again if he sees him.

" I'm so sorry, Misaki. . " Usagi-san whispered to himself. What's Misaki doing right now? Maybe crying his heart out. Thinking this made Usagi-san twitch in pain. He wants to let Misaki know that he doesn't care about the incident. He still loves Misaki the same. Being the pervert that he is, he can say that he wants to taste all of the fluids that come from his beloved ( wow xD did I just type that?)

Usagi-san stopped walking. If Usagi-san doesn't talk to Misaki now, Misaki will be in pain for who knows how long? He can't let that happen. Usagi-san turned around and ran home.

- Meanwhile at Usagi-san's house-

Misaki tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He kept waking up every five minutes thinking it was morning. There was no end to his tears," U-Usagi-san. . ." Misaki sobbed.

Misaki put his head back on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep again when he heard the door bang open. This startled Misaki.

_Is it a burglar?_

Misaki got out of bed and locked the bedroom door. He heard footsteps running up the stairs.

_What do I do?! It sounds like he's heading to my room!_

Indeed, Misaki was right. The sounds of the footsteps stopped when they were in front of his bedroom door. Misaki could see the two little shadows of feet under the door. Then he heard a soft knock on the door," Misaki?"

The sound of Usagi-san's voice brought joy to Misaki and then made his heart hurt.

"U-Usagi-s-san?" Misaki sounded so weak when he said this and it made Usagi-san want to embrace him and then lock him up.

" Misaki please open the door. I want to talk to you." Usagi-san turned the knob but then noticed that it was locked.

" N-No! I -I don't want to! I can never face you again after what I shamelessly did! I-I'm so sorry Usagi-san! You must hate me!" Misaki sobbed and then fell to his knees. Hearing this Usagi-san took out a key he had to unlock any door in the house. He opened the door to see a little brunette on his knees and sobbing. Without hesitation, Usagi-san ran to him and hugged him.

" I can never EVER hate you , Misaki. You couldn't help what you did ! I should have just listened to you. I don't care that you peed. ( xD) I would never want you to think that I stopped loving you! That's never going to happen. I will always love you. I just want you to forget that today ever happened okay?" Usagi-san said and hugged his lover tighter.

'' Usagi-san. . . * sniff* I love you so much!" Misaki hugged Usagi-san back.

" I love you too, and I always will." Usagi-san pulled back and leaned in to kiss Misaki.

" Mmmm" Misaki moaned.

Even though this incident was really embarrassing. . . it just made their relationship stronger.

END OF STORY

**Yea I decided that this will be that last chapter. I'm sorry that it was really short. I just don't have the time anymore ._. Well I hope you guys liked this as much as I've enjoyed writing it xD**


End file.
